The Lost Child of Santa Claus: Tony Wyzek's Story
by reader1718
Summary: What if Santa Claus had a child that no one knew about? What if one night he suddenly found out who he was? You're about to find out because this is his story.


The Lost Child of Santa Claus: Tony's Story

Crossover between _Once_ _Upon A Christmas_, _Twice Upon a Christmas_ and _West Side Story_

SUMMARY: Tony Wyzek is an adopted child of the Wyzek family who doesn't know who he really is or where he comes from, keeps feeling like he needs to wake up at night on Christmas Eve, and has special magical abilities. All he has of his real parents is a small snowglobe that he was given as a child by his natural father. Then one Christmas, Santa Claus comes to deliver the presents and Tony is awakened by a mysterious force. He comes downstairs while Santa is there and is surprised when Santa embraces him, claiming he is his long lost son. He tells Tony of his true parentage and his family, giving Tony a choice of whether to return to the Pole with him and Mrs. Claus or stay with his adoptive parents. Tony chooses to return to the Pole after a long time of thinking about it. He packs his things and waits for Santa to come back on the front step of his house. Once they get to the Pole, Santa says he's sorry for giving him up as a child, but he had to on account of not being able to take care of him because times were hard then, but now they're not. Tony then calls his friends to explain everything on the new cell phone his dad gives him. They don't believe him, but when they see him with Santa one Christmas, they finally do believe him. Tony adjusts to his new life as Santa's son with his two sisters, Rudolpha and Kristin, and brother, David, but also has to deal with a crush in the form of Bernardo Nunez's sister, Maria, who at first thinks he's crazy for saying he's Santa's son, but finally believes him after seeing the proof with her own eyes. Soon others find out about Tony's secret with mixed reactions.

* * *

STORY: It was Christmas Eve and Tony Wyzek was awake once again, looking at the snowglobe left to him by his real parents when he was left on the Wyzeks' doorstep over fourteen years ago. It was the same way every year: Tony would be able to sleep fine every night of the year, but when it came to Christmas Eve, he was wide awake. And as if that weren't enough, he was strangely never tired the next morning, either. His dreams were weird too. He'd see himself twirling around in a snowstorm with two other girls, happily playing and laughing. He also had some strange powers he couldn't explain. Odd things would happen, like being told to clean his room, wishing it was clean and turning around to find it spotless. Then one day he'd wished for a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar in the kitchen and it had hovered behind him until he turned around, saw it and cried, "Aahh!" These incidents with his powers and his Christmas Eve wakefulness had made him finally ask about why he was so different from other kids. That was when his parents had shown him the snowglobe. To most people, it looked like an ordinary snowglobe, but when he looked in it, he saw a magical snowstorm over the North Pole with Santa Claus flying over it. He was the only kid on his block who still believed in Santa Claus. He was sitting in his room, when he suddenly heard a noise coming from the living room. He ran down there to investigate and saw Santa putting presents under the tree and stuffing the stockings. Tony could barely contain his excitement, but just then a floorboard creaked under his feet and Santa turned around. Their eyes met for one brief instant and Tony expected Santa to say something like, "Ho ho ho! You should be in bed, young man." What he didn't expect was what really happened. Santa embraced him and began to cry, saying,"Oh Tony my son. My lost little boy. Is it really you?" Tony was confused. What was going on? "Did you just call me 'son'?" Tony asked, completely bewildered. "Yes, I did. I'm your real father. Did you never wonder why you had magical powers or why you were the only one to see the true magic in the snowglobe? Or possibly why you were always the only one awake at this time every year, and about your strange dreams? It's all a part of being who you are. You're my son. We had to give you up when you were a baby because we couldn't take care of you the way we should at that point in time. I'm sorry for all the hardship it may have caused you, but I hope to make up for it now. If you want to come home and be with your true family, then we will be glad to have you back. You may come back with me if you wish tonight. Just let me know and I will stop back by on my way to the Pole. Or if you need longer to make a decision and still want to come home, your powers will take you there. All you have to do is concentrate on being with us and you will be. I love you, son, but I want you to make the choice that's right for you. Listen to your heart," Santa said as he finally stepped away from Tony.

Tony was extremely overwhelmed. It's not every day a kid finds out that he's Santa Claus's son. He had to go talk to his adoptive parents about what to do, so he ran and got them, bringing them into the living room so they could talk about everything that had happened. Finally Tony decided that even though he had a family and friends here, that he needed to get to know his real family, so he decided to go with Santa when he came back by the house that night. "What am I ever gonna tell my friends? It's not like I can just go tell my friends I'm Santa Claus's kid. They'll think I've gone insane! They'll have me committed! No one's ever gonna believe this." Tony said, burying his face in his hands. He'd finished packing and was waiting on Santa to come back for him, hoping it wasn't all a prank or a dream. Finally Santa did come back just as Tony was about ready to believe it wasn't real. After pinching himself just to be sure, Tony climbed into the sleigh and they returned to the North Pole, Tony waving goodbye to his adoptive parents as they disappeared into the distance. Once they got back, all the family rushed out to see him, except Rudolpha who didn't really care about him except for the fact that she now had more competition for the role of Santa's successor. Kristin, however, gave him a warm hug, and David also greeted him with a big smile. Then Mrs. Claus came out and wrapped him up in an embrace and gave him a fur coat to keep him warm because it was so cold. Tony grinned as he looked all around him at his new family and realized he'd gotten what he'd always wished for--a place to belong.

Once he got himself settled in, Santa gave Tony a very special gift: a cell phone that could call anywhere in the world. Tony went to bed to get some sleep. The following morning, after completing his chores, Tony checked his voice mail on his cell phone and found numerous ones from his friends wondering where he was since it was eight o'clock in the morning by now. They all wanted to know where he was, so Tony tried making up several excuses that didn't work, then being vague. None of it made any difference, so he had to tell them the truth. Naturally, they didn't believe him. I mean, really, who would believe someone who said they were the son or daughter of Santa Claus? He did eventually try again, but it wasn't for a long time because it was always busy around the house and Tony was busy reading the letters to Santa and writing items down on lists for each child, which of course took a VERY long time because there were so many children all over the world and each list had to be filed by country, city, state (in the case of America), and sometimes even continent. Tony also helped out in the workshop sometimes when Santa needed a break from overseeing the toymaking, occasionally even helping to build a toy or two. He and Kristin would feed the reindeer, hitch up the sleigh, help load the toys into the sack, then help put the sack into the sleigh. Rudolpha didn't help, of course. She was too self-absorbed to help, and David was still a bit too young to help much, but he could hand toys to Kristin and Tony as they put them in the sack. Between all of these tasks, Tony and Kristin were busy all year until Christmas Eve. That year, Santa asked Tony and Kristin if they'd like to ride with him and help deliver the presents around the world. Since Tony and Kristin were both awake, they both eagerly said yes. They climbed into the sleigh, Kristin snuggling in the back with all the brand new kittens and puppies people had asked for for Christmas, while Tony sat up front, snuggled in his new fur coat next to his dad. They managed to deliver all the presents, then made a quick stop in New York City to get some ice cream at Doc's store. Doc was completely blown away when he found out he was serving Santa Claus and his family, especially when he heard that Tony was Santa's son. Riff and the boys swaggered in as they were settling down with their sundaes and they got an eyeful of Tony in his red coat with the fur trim and Santa and Kristin all in their holiday gear, which made them stop dead. "Tony?" Riff asked in complete shock. "Uh, hi guys. I can explain. Remember when I told you my dad was Santa Claus? Well, it's true. I wasn't kidding," Tony said, seeing the shock on their faces. Riff still wouldn't believe it, but then he and the boys saw the sleigh parked on the roof. _He really is Santa's kid_, Riff realized. Just then, Tony noticed that there were no Christmas decorations up because Doc had been unable to afford any that year since business was slow. So Tony decided to conjure some up, making lights appear on the roof and inside the store, and a Christmas tree appear inside in a vacant corner. Riff was absolutely amazed! His best friend really was Santa's son! He felt really special right then, knowing he had a best friend who was of Santa Claus's blood.

Santa and Kristin went back to the sleigh, and Tony started to follow, but just then, Bernardo Nunez's sister Maria walked in and caught sight of Tony. She immediately fell in love with him and went over to ask him out. Tony really did like her, but knew a relationship between them would never work. He knew he needed to tell the truth about himself because if he was to discourage her, she needed to know why. At first, Maria didn't believe him, but then she saw Tony get into the sleigh and realized he was telling the truth. Tony knew she was probably disappointed because he lived so far away. Also, the fact that he was immortal didn't help things either. It was hard for an immortal to have any kind of relationship with a mortal, especially when said immortal lived at the North Pole. It didn't help that her brother had a pretty bad relationship with Tony from the years when he was on Earth before. When he'd been part of the Jets, Tony had been Bernardo's enemy, so when Bernardo walked in, sparks flew, and not in a good way. Bernardo and Tony faced off for the first time in an entire year because Tony and his siblings had been busy helping their dad prepare for Christmas. Plus, Tony had no interest in fighting with Bernardo now that he had other responsibilities up at the Pole. So he was able to avoid fighting with Bernardo in front of Maria. At the end of the night, Maria had to sadly bid Tony goodbye and watch as he flew off to the North Pole with his father and sister. She knew it would be hard with him living so far away, but at least she now knew that a letter to the North Pole would reach him and she'd have a way to hear from him periodically. She would always remember Tony, Santa's son, and the boy who had captured her heart forever.


End file.
